Why
by moveslikecurt
Summary: La muerte de un joven de Minnesota provoca una ola de tristeza en los alumnos de su secundaria pero principalmente en sus tres mejores amigos quienes aun no se explican como fue que no lo vieron venir. "Pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto, pudimos haber evitado esto, podríamos haber salvado a mi mejor amigo"


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 2825

**Advertencias: **Menciones de suicidio, angustia hasta por los codos, busquen una caja de pañuelos si son sensibles. Conste que se los adverti.

**Nota del autor:** Inspirado en la canción Why de Rascal Flatts.

**Recomendacion:** Desde que la canción es cantada, síganla escuchando hasta el final del fic, solo para darle emoción digo yo (:

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon. Why es perteneciente a Rascal Flatts. Solo la trama es mía.

* * *

Era como si las nubes supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo en cierta secundaria de Duluth, Minnesota. El día era frío, no había rastros del sol y se podía ver que se avecinaba una tormenta. Se sentía una tristeza en el aire, en toda la secundaria, casi ningún alumno sonreía o hacia las bromas de todos los días, algunos lloraban en silencio sin querer demostrar a los demás lo que sentían.

Pero tres chicos estaban sufriendo a tal punto que les importaba un comino si los demás se dieran cuenta de toda esa pena que sentían.

Usualmente en la mesa de la cafetería en la que siempre se sentaban, los cuatro asientos estaban ocupados. Esta vez uno estaba vacío haciéndoles recordar la razón por la cual sufrían tanto.

Uno de ellos se había ido para siempre, no había vuelta atrás, no había manera de revertirlo, ya era tarde.

De los tres chicos, uno lloraba más que los demás, no podía creer que su dulce amigo se había ido así nada más. Él sabía que podían haber hecho algo al respecto, sabía que todo eso era culpa de los tres por no haberse fijado, por no notar que se estaba desmoronando lentamente.

Otro aguantaba las lágrimas intentando convencerse que esto no estaba pasando, que era una pesadilla, que uno de sus mejores amigos saldría debajo de la mesa y los abrazaría otra vez como usualmente lo hacía. Se sentía más que responsable aunque en la carta que su amigo dejó, dijo que no era culpa de ninguno de los tres. Al contrario, ellos fueron los que lo mantuvieron con vida hasta que él sintió que ya no había razones para vivir.

Pero el tercero era el que más sufría, había perdido a su otra mitad, a su mejor amigo, y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Él siempre vigilaba por la seguridad de todo el grupo, de cada uno de sus amigos pero en especial de la de él y no se dio cuenta de que él había recibido mucho daño cuando no prestaba atención, y esa era la razón principal por la cual se culpaba hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto.

No pudo aguantar más viendo esa silla vacía, símbolo de que su mejor amigo ya no estaba con ellos, por lo que se levantó y se fue directo al baño de hombres de la secundaria y se encerró en un cubículo para romperse a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" se preguntaba entre sollozos. Aun recordaba la carta, todo lo que decía, como se desahogaba, como contaba con el mas mínimo detalle como cierta gente del establecimiento le hacía la vida imposible, como lo molestaban día tras día por ser quien era él, como no pudo resistir mas a ese acoso y sucumbió ante el suicidio.

Gritó con la mayor fuerza que tenían sus pulmones y se dejó caer en el piso no importara en la extraña posición en la que quedaran sus piernas o su cuerpo entero, ya nada importaba, solo quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta.

* * *

Dentro del mismo transcurso del día, una ceremonia se estaba empezando a hacer en la secundaria en honor al joven alumno al cual solo le faltaba un año de estudios para empezar la universidad. Todos estaban reunidos sin decir palabra alguna ni hacer comentarios respecto al tema y cuando toda la escuela llegó, el director empezó un discurso que se extendió por cerca de media hora en donde dijo lo buen alumno que era el chico, lo cariñoso que era con todo el personal del establecimiento y especialmente con los profesores.

Siguiendo con la ceremonia, sus dos mejores amigos hablaron unas palabras antes de que todo terminara, uno de ellos no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna por la pena que tenía acumulada y dejó que el otro hablara en su lugar.

"Perdimos a nuestro amigo, a un hermano, él siempre será importante para nosotros, él fue la razón por la cual los cuatro terminamos siendo mejores amigos, el nos unió y no puedo creer que ahora ya no esté, que ahora lo hayamos perdido. Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes, haberme fijado que él no estaba bien, que necesitaba más ayuda que todos nosotros." Tomó un respiro dejando caer las lágrimas pero sin dejar que su voz se quebrara, sintiendo como hablar de su amigo le daba fuerzas. "Carlos no puede hablar ahora peo puedo decir por él que te extrañaremos, amigo, más de lo que tú nunca imaginarias, y que te queremos, siempre lo hicimos."

Terminado el discurso, el director estaba dispuesto a cerrar la ceremonia pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al otro amigo del difunto quien lucía más demacrado de lo que alguien se podía esperar. En sus ojos se podía notar como el llanto no había parado hace días y también se podía ver ese sufrimiento del cual solo sus amigos sabían al respecto. Su ropa estaba arrugada y en varias partes de su camisa a cuadros se podían ver manchas de agua, todas producto de sus lagrimas.

Sin decir palabra alguna y con solo una mirada al director el cual solo asintió con la cabeza, avanzó hasta quedar frente a todos sus compañeros de secundaria, sus profesores y el resto del personal. Pudo ver como Carlos continuaba llorando a mares sin poder detenerse y como su amigo a su lado lo abrazaba también llorando. Ahora le tocaba su turno de decir algo respecto a la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero lo que nadie sabía era que él tenía preparado algo especial para ese momento, algo que rogaba que su amigo si es que estuviera presente ese día aunque fuese en espíritu, pudiese presenciar y pudiese ayudar a que descansara en paz.

"Supongo que la gran mayoría sabe porque estamos aquí, pero sé que a la gran mayoría de ustedes no les interesa, nunca les interesaría saber cuál fue la razón por la cual mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de otra madre decidió quitarse la vida."

Varios alumnos intercambiaron miradas extrañados de la acusación que hacia el chico.

"Les diré que en la carta que se nos envió especialmente a James, Carlos y a mí se explica las razones del suicidio de mi amigo, Logan Mitchell fue constantemente acosado por ciertas personas que asisten a esta secundaria"

James y Carlos levantaron la vista sin dejar de llorar pero sorprendidos de que Kendall estuviese hablando con tanto valor frente a los verdugos de Logan y especialmente frente al director.

"Puede que no sea lugar para decirles esto, pero Logan llegó al punto de no soportar más, de pensar que su vida no valía la pena, que él no valía la pena y lo que me da más impotencia es que nosotros como amigos de él no nos dimos cuenta, no nos fijamos en que nuestro amigo estaba sufriendo más que nadie, incluso más que nosotros. Pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto, pudimos haber evitado esto, podríamos haber salvado a mi mejor amigo"

Para ese momento Kendall había empezado a dejar caer unas lágrimas pero mantuvo su postura. "_Continua, yo se que puedes hacerlo Kenny_" escuchó como alguien le decía eso y sabía que no era una fantasía suya, Logan estaba apoyándolo, estaba junto a él.

"Hubo un tiempo en que mi mejor amigo sonreía, reía por cualquier cosa, no pensaba tanto en hacer sus deberes porque no era necesario, los podía hacer en minutos. Pero de un día a otro todo eso cambio, se empezó a callar hasta el punto en que nosotros teníamos que hacerlo hablar de alguna manera, se concentró tanto en sus deberes que ya ni nos veíamos fuera de la escuela y su sonrisa…su sonrisa dejó de existir, al menos la real porque después de eso supe que era falsa y lo hacía solo para no preocuparnos a nosotros tres"

Pudo reconocer a algunas chicas que eran mencionadas en una carta especialmente para Kendall que eran parte de sus acosadores diarios, no podían parar de llorar y ni siquiera tenían el valor de levantar su rostro para mirar al rubio.

"Lo peor de todo es que su mamá quedo completamente sola, le quitaron lo único que ella tenía, el padre de Logan murió hace años y no tenía más parientes por lo que eran la Sra. Mitchell y él. El dolor que ella debe de sentir es peor que el de todos nosotros juntos ¿Qué sentirían si por culpa del acoso, sus hijos decidieran suicidarse? Eso mismo está sintiendo Joanna ahora"

Sintiendo que dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, tomo su guitarra y se la puso de modo que le quedara bien puesta para hacer lo que sería el mayor homenaje hecho a su mejor amigo.

"¿Saben algo? Extrañamente a Logan le encantaba una canción que era dedicada a una persona que había cometido suicidio y siempre la cantaba mientras lo acompañaba. Es momento de que yo haga lo mismo pero sin mi compañero de canto, mi mejor amigo, mi hermanito, mi otra mitad. Esto es especialmente para Logan, sé que le hubiese encantado verme haciendo esto."

El primer arpegio de la guitarra empezó al momento en que Kendall hacía una pequeña intro a la canción que tanto significaba para él y para el castaño. Canción con la cual pasaban momentos llenos de sentimiento cantándola.

_You must have been in a place so dark  
you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
this can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could've said or done  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong and why you would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song_

Para ese entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con que más de la mitad de los alumnos lloraban a mares, incluyendo a muchos de los verdugos de Logan lo cual lo extrañaba. Miró a Carlos y a James quienes habían dejado de llorar y miraban a Kendall con sonrisas en sus rostros haciéndole saber que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

_Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen as a seventeen-year-old  
Rounding third to score the winning run  
you always played with passion no matter what the game  
when you took the stage, you'd shine just like the sun_

_Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could've said or done  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong and why you would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song_

_Yeah…!_

Gritó con la mayor de sus fuerzas sintiendo como su voz se empezaba a quebrar y como la debilidad lo volvía a invadir. Carlos y James sintiendo como Kendall no podía seguir con esto solo se levantaron y subieron al escenario para quedar a ambos lados del rubio cada uno con una mano en sus hombros dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

_Now the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze  
A golden sun is shining on my face  
Through tangled thoughts, I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad of a place_

Carlos continuo mirando fijamente a todos los presentes como si les estuviera preguntando lo mismo que en la canción.

_Oh why, there's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain_

Mirando a Carlos y asintiendo con la cabeza, James continuó haciendo lo mismo que el latino pero esta vez preguntándoselo a Logan porque era algo que nunca se iba a poder explicar.

_Oh, but I do have one burning question  
who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_

Kendall se acercó más al micrófono gritando con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y mirando a los presentes haciéndoles saber que todo lo que le dijeron a Logan en algún momento era mentira, que su vida si valía mucho más de lo que creía.

_They were wrong, they lied  
now you're gone and we cry  
'Cause it's not like you to walk away In the middle of a song_

Los tres cantaron al mismo tiempo jurando que Logan estaba en los asientos donde James y Carlos estaban sentados hace un rato y los miraba con una bellísima sonrisa, sonrisa que no habían visto en mucho tiempo y que después de tantos meses sin haberla visto se sentía bien verla otra vez.

_Your beautiful song  
your absolutely beautiful song_

Cuando la canción terminó, nadie dijo palabra alguna.

* * *

El ambiente en el cementerio por muy raro que suene era bastante cálido, no se sentía la usual pena que ronda por los caminos del recinto que albergaba a tantos cuerpos que alguna vez pertenecieron a gente que fue querida y que por azares del destino terminaron allí.

Uno de esos cuerpos era de Hortense "Logan" Henry Mitchell, una persona muy querida por sus amigos y por su madre, un chico que acabó con su vida cuando aun tenía tanto por lo cual vivir, un chico que a pesar de lo solo que se sentía, tenía amigos siempre a su lado.

Amigos que en ningún momento lo dejaron solo, ni siquiera después de que falleció.

Día tras día después de su muerte, Carlos, james y Kendall visitaban la tumba del castaño y le hacían saber que no lo iban a dejar solo. A veces le cantaban a la tumba de su amigo, otras veces le contaban las estupideces que Carlos hacía o le decían las tonteras que la madre de James lo obligaba a hacer ya que no aceptaba un no como respuesta o incluso le contaban como Katie se empezaba a convertir en una pequeña empresaria con una pequeñísima adicción al póker.

Años pasaron y junto a la tumba de Logan se le unió la tumba de su madre quien falleció de la pena de haber quedado sola sin su único hijo. Aun así, las tumbas de los Mitchell nunca dejaron de ser visitadas por sus amigos y ahora se les unían las madres de estos.

Incluso cuando los tres chicos de Minnesota se casaron y tuvieron sus propias familias, siguieron visitando la tumba de Logan una vez al mes llevando con ellos a los que eran sus hijos para mostrarles a una persona importante en sus vidas.

"¿Quién era él, papá?" preguntó un pequeño de diez años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, casi idéntico a su padre de no ser porque sus facciones eran más finas.

"Él, mi querido Hortense, fue mi mejor amigo, nuestro mejor amigo" dijo un Kendall ya mas adulto mirando a sus otros dos amigos quienes con ojos vidriosos sonreían como nunca antes en la vida.

"¿Qué le pasó?" el hijo de Carlos pregunto acercándose a la tumba del mencionado, el niño no tenía mas allá de once años de edad y era un clon de su padre, incluso tenía el mismo lunar del rostro.

"Decidió que su vida no valía nada, él se fue al cielo mucho antes que todos nosotros, Henry" el latino sacudió los cabellos de su hijo mientras miraba la tumba de Logan sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"¿Él es de quien siempre hablan, papá?" James miró a su hijo de diecisiete años y recordó que esa edad tenía Logan cuando se fue de sus vidas. Simplemente lo abrazó y lo mantuvo a su lado pero en ningún momento dejó caer lágrima alguna.

"Así es, Logie, él fue y siempre será nuestro hermanito, la razón por la cual los tres nos conocimos y terminamos siendo mejores amigos" a James se le notaban los años en su rostro, pero aun mantenía esa esencia que lo hacía notarse más joven de lo que era.

"Hola Logan" empezó diciendo Kendall arrodillándose frente a la tumba y limpiando unas hojas muertas para depositar un ramo de lirios blancos, la flor favorita de su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, las madres de James y Kendall y los padres de Carlos se acercaron a la tumba de Joanna dejando unas flores y conversando con ella al igual que sus hijos lo hacían con su amigo.

"Hay tres chicos que quieren conocerte" dijo James sentándose al lado de Kendall al igual que Carlos y los hijos de los tres chicos.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde de ese día, contándole historias acerca de sus vidas, haciendo que sus hijos les dijeran sobre ellos, sobre sus familias y especialmente sobre lo orgullosos que estaban al llevar los nombres pertenecientes a alguien tan importante para sus padres.

Pero sobre todo, al igual que lo habían hecho años anteriores y lo siguieron haciendo hasta que se unieron a él en el cielo, no lo volvieron a dejar solo.

* * *

**Nota final:** jamas había llorado mientras escribia el fic completo. Lloré desde la primera hasta la ultima palabra pero ¿Que puedo decir? La cancion es muy emotiva y en lo personal me da muchisima pena.

Para los que siguen mis historias y todas las estupideces que digo, gracias al consejo de RusherloveKogan, voy a empezar a hacer un long fic (weeeeeee! :D) Lo que si, me tardaré en subirlo porque como me ha pasado con historias anteriores, se me va la inspiracion de la nada y lo dejo de lado y hasta ahi nomas quedó el fic! (al menos hasta que me vuelva la inspiracion, COSA que casi nunca ocurre) asi que quedense sintonizados porque ya tengo la idea, solamente me falta empezar a escribir mas capitulos. :D

Sin mas me despido, espero que hayan tenido un muy lindo comienzo de año y ojala que este año en general sea genial para todos ustedes! Aparte, SE NOS VIENE LA 4TA TEMPORADA DE BIG TIME RUSH SAJKFHASDJKGASNV No nos vamos a dar ni cuenta y ya la van a estar pasando por la tele (o al menos la vamos a ver por internet porque ya empezaron a grabar y sadjkhgaskd se ve muy buena por los comentarios de todo el cast)

**-Cam**


End file.
